I Wish
by PrettyLittleHuman
Summary: Addie Clark has spent most of her life swamped with work, her best friend Bunny Harrison being her only escape most of the time. Now they've been sucked into one of their favorite TV shows: Once Upon A Time. How are things going to be for a headstrong but highstrung engineering genius and a mentally questionable evil genius like these two? WARNING: Spoilers, Dark Themes, Ocs.
1. Prologue

I Wish…

My name is Adelaide Louise Clark, but my best friend calls me Addie, in her words,

"There's only one Adelaide, and she expresses her feelings via Brooklyn-accented song; besides your whole name sounds like you were shot from the womb wearing a Miss America sash and berating the servants".

I myself prefer it too, but I guess my original name is fine-Bunny did kind of kill it with her imagery though.

My best friend is Bunny Harrison, and she's actually a really nice person, but at the same time she is an evil genius. Not to say that she's too book smart, she continually flunks Algebra every semester, but somehow she comes up with these strange elaborate ideas that would make Wiley Coyote blush.

She knows things, sometimes before they happen.

We've been best friends since she was twelve and I was fourteen, so at the beginning of this tale we'd been friends for almost six years then.

Funny story about how we met actually; we were doing a variety show together that our hometown hosted every year to raise money for military veterans, I had a solo and she was one of the chorus girls.

She was very shy back then, but from what little conversation we'd had at that point she always struck me as very honest. So when I was having trouble deciding which dress to wear for my song, I asked her for her opinion.

Later she would tell me she was so flattered by my asking her, because she as she says, "Being spoken too by someone not only one of the older girls, but also someone with a solo was a dream come true."

Then she said I looked like Nina Dobrev from Vampire Diaries in one of the dresses, we geeked out over the TV show and have been friends ever since.

By the time we got into OUAT we were inseparable. RumBelle: Making long-lasting sisterhoods since 2011.

The day we left was December 17th, 2013. I remember because I'd been savoring my newly found freedom from NYU as an engineering major and Bunny made a trip up to my dorm to visit for winter vacation-which of course we'd be spending by catching up on Season 3 of OUAT.

We hadn't seen each other since summer, so I was very excited, I even cleaned my room and decided to wear nice clothes! Not that Bunny would mind, she knew I wasn't very fashion savy, and even if I was I didn't have the time or money for it.

By the way, what kind of fashion sense do you assume a person named Bunny has? Something very girly and chic? 60's hippie maybe?

Well, not for her! Bunny liked to wear dramatic dark makeup and dressed like a gothic steampunk girl. Despite the fact she had an upbeat smile, she tended to look like she had no soul. Not that I ever judged her, after all she was also a makeup genius, helping me on more than one occasion.

It often made us look like a contrast of each other; I generally liked wearing neon tank tops and yoga pants. They were just always comfy, and I know that Bunny claims she owns mainly comfortable fitting things-Lord knows the fabrics, she wears do look very touchable- but I just never had the energy for the makeup and coordinating that she does.

Tip for future college students: College is about three things good grades, good social life, and adequate sleep. Pick two, welcome to college!

Bunny was so organized that that morning, she came around 10:30 in the morning with a suitcase in one hand and grocery bags in the other.

"I. LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I ran over to hug her.

"Didn't you love me before I brought you groceries?" She asked, her heavily lined eyes twitching in a joking manner.

I played along, trying hard not to smile, "Mmmmmmaybe."

She let out a dramatic gasp and placed her things down, "Then I don't feel bad about buying from the clearance rack!"

Bunny was seventeen years old at the time, working part-time at Starbucks in Queens, and saving up most of her money to buy a place of her own once she turned eighteen. I always offered her a place in the dorm since I knew the orphanage would kick her out by then, but she had a very Do-It-Yourself attitude so she declined with the promise of sleeping on my couch most of the time anyway.

Might have been good that we didn't live together, I mean I didn't stipulate to the idea that we'd grow to hate each other, but I was never around so it would seem kind of pointless.

I loved engineering, and I was fully intending to use it to the best of my ability. I plan to cure something, but everyone is trying to cure cancer so I'm putting that on the back burner.

I spent my whole high school career trying to get into my dream college; I made Salutatorian at Mercy High School second to my friend Brian who got Valedictorian, I pulled all nighters every night, I joined five clubs, and frackin' memorized the Periodic Table of Elements.

Seriously.

When I told Bunny she gave me a look that I'd only seen her give the television when we switched to HBO.

But today wasn't about that, today it was about relaxing and spending time with my best friend.

For the next few hours, after realizing the groceries were really just cookies and popcorn, we hung around catching up about things. I told her about the almost faculty strike last week, the singing math nerds who serenaded this one girl for Valentine's Day, and she told me about the time a guy called the cops on her at Starbucks because she got his order wrong.

She said she wasn't kidding, but a part of me is praying she is.

"See its assholes like these that make our society look stupid." I told her.

"Its assholes like these that give my manager an excuse to hold onto my paycheck for longer than she should."

I nodded, "Still a bitch huh?"

"She's the manager, the person who is supposed to be there to make sure everything works, and she clocks out early more than four times a week." She shook her head angrily, "It's like, "Bitch, who the frack were you sleeping with? You don't even know how to do your job."

"Didn't she yell at you because someone stole the tip jar?"

Bunny nodded vigorously, "Yeah! And I would've run after them, but she's told me multiple times that I'm not allowed to do that, so what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Come to me, watch Once Upon A Time, and relax."

"I like that. Let's do that."

So that's just what we did. We put in Season 2 so we could get back into the flow of the plot and began our marathon. We'd gotten up to the one with Frankenstein when I noticed two shooting stars in a row outside.

"Bunny, shooting stars! Make a wish!"

"Cool!" She said, bowing her head in prayer, then peeked an eye open, "What are we wishing for?"

"Anything we want."

"Well, multiple shooting stars is rare, I'd like to think that whatever we wish for will come true at this point. Especially if we wish together."

"Bunny, are you going back to that Wicca stuff again?"

"It's not Wicca, I dabble in Celtic/Pagan practices, but I didn't change my religion."

I sighed, "Well fine, what do you propose we do?"

"Wish for the most outrageous thing, but think of a slightly less unrealistic back up, something like… Going into the world of Once Upon A Time."

I laughed, liking the ridiculousness of it, "Yeah. But let's make a plan, and be specific about the wish, as we've learned: the Devil's in the details."

"Good point. Okay, so which episode do we start out with?"

"Season 2? Be much easier to get around since magic is there, could help out the heros, and at least they'd believe us when we said we come from a different world?"

"I'm likin' this. So okay, probably somewhere around episode 3?"

"Yes. We'll wind up inside the line by the 'Welcome To Storybrooke' sign so we know where we are, and if we get separated during the trip there rendezvous at Granny's?"

She nodded, "Deal."

We laughed and then stopped awkwardly, I sighed and said,

"Now I feel a little depressed."

"Because we planned an impromptu vacation to a magical TV show, or that in said TV show John Gilbert is in charge of our health?"

"Well you didn't have to mention that!"

"Yeah, that would suck."

"Okay, have we made our wishes?"

She nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay let's just watch then." We turned to the TV screen, "John Gilbert in charge of my personal health, now I'm gonna have nightmares!"

"Sor-ry!" She said.

While we were entertained by the newest additions once we got up to them, our expectations of a good night's sleep were slightly hindered when the Dark Hollow episode came up right as we fell asleep. And though I didn't have any nightmares involving Pan or Dr. Frank, we'd just come across something far more frightening…

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed that and will enjoy chapter 2, I'm still deciding on whose love interest with who in the show. I have some ideas but I wanna hear your's and get an idea of what you think of the girls. Love you all! Virtual Cookies and Fairy/Pixie Dust to whoever reviews! :D**


	2. In Which We Prove A Scientific Theory

In Which We Prove A Scientific Theory

(Season 2 Episode 5)

I kept tossing and turning on a suddenly very uncomfortable ground; it took me a minute to wake my brain up long enough to process that I was feeling dirt under my fingers and in my hair.

I was reluctant to open my eyes because I didn't know what to expect, it seemed easier to just keep my eyes closed and wait for some kind of help, but after a while I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Light poured in, making me squeeze them shut again for a second, then I opened them fully to see a neon green sign right above where I lay.

Welcome To Storybrooke.

…

Holy SHIT!

I looked around frantically for Bunny who turned out to be sleeping right behind me, blissfully unaware of our situation.

_I'm dreaming_, I concluded then pinched myself, which turned out to hurt and leave a slight mark. Note to self: buy some nail clippers.

_Come on! What if I just feel some things while I'm dreaming? But when was the last time I had full internal monologue during a dream? But it's frackin' Storybrooke! It's a TV show about fairytale characters in Maine! It's not even filmed in Maine!_

_ Wake Bunny!_

I crawled over to Bunny and began shaking her shoulder, "Bunny wake up! You're not gonna believe this!"

"That you woke up at an even ungodlier hour than 5 am?"

"We made it! We're in Storybrooke!"

That got her up; her eyes widened at the sign and her mouth made a perfect 'O'.

"Bunny."

"… Yeah Addie?"

"What's our course of action here?"

"That depends." She said, "Do we care about our dignity right now?"

"Probably not."

"Then we scream like children." We slowly turned to each other and nodded once.

Then we screamed.

* * *

"Well how many times can anyone else say they're wishes have come true?"

"Plenty of times!" I said, "Celebrities and scientists finding cures, they take time and don't happen to everybody but they happen while this situation we're in is just-… An unholy abomination of nature!"

"I thought that was us." She said nonchalantly as we walked down the road.

I rolled my eyes, "Bunny this is no time for joking! We don't have a plan, money, or any statistical mortality rate in this joint."

"Pipe the fuck down, we have a plan." She said, "We're going to town, knocking on a door and asking for help."

"What are you kidding me? What are we gonna call our parents?"

She gave me a slightly amused look, and I groaned, "Oh come on!"

"What? Think about it, if we go by the idea of an infinite number of realities in an infinite number of universes that could me there just might be other reality Mr. & Mrs. Clark for you to call and get a quick buck from."

"Oh yeah sure, sure." I said sarcastically, beginning to twirl my hair in my hand, "What about other reality me? Even if I make it out alive, I've possibly condemned her to spending Friday Night dinner over there for life, and what if we happened to stumble on the reality where my relationship with my parents is worse than before?"

"Well then we're screwed." She said, looking around at the town we'd just entered; she turned back to me, "I'm just kidding, stop twirling your hair."

"I'll twirl it if I want to twirl it."

She sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets then fishing out a fifty. She smiled, "Well, even if we get thrown in the nut-house here we'll go with a nice breakfast."

* * *

We walked over to find a payphone by Granny's (Yeah, I was surprised they were still around too), where Bunny managed to fish out some change to make the call. I didn't want to talk to my parents, other universe or otherwise, I was still shaken from our unexpected field trip into the television, so she made the call while I paced nervously.

"Uh huh, uh huh, yeah thanks." She hung up.

"Well?"

"Well unless your parents run a brothel in Reno, no such luck there."

"God dammit!" I shrieked, my feet picking up in speed.

I turned to see some people walking by and giving weird looks at my behavior; Bunny turned to them and shouted, "Got a problem?!"

They hurried along and I felt Bunny wrap her arms around my shaking form, slowly ushering me into Granny's. I hated when I got like this, I just didn't handle stress well, I felt weak and vulnerable like a small child. There were times it got so bad my hands shook and I would go into crying fits.

I always had to calm myself down alone because my parents never understood what to do. And the look on their faces just made it worse, like I was an inconvenience to them, like some shitty appliance they couldn't return.

Bunny was the only one I trusted to see me like this, I didn't mind people knowing I was high strung-after all it made them less likely to do anything upsetting- I just hated when people saw just how bad it got. But Bunny never judged, and she always knew how to help.

In this case, she gently sat me down in a booth, ordered me some chocolate chip pancakes and waited until after I had some water and calmed down before going to find Charming.

I said I didn't want to have to live the whole 'Liar Revealed' plotline, and besides we'd get recognized sooner or later so pretending to be regulars was kind of a moot point. Bunny agreed and went to go explain our predicament to him.

"So who were you?"

I looked up to see Ruby as she placed my pancakes down in front of me, she gave me a sort of sympathetic look as she waited for my answer.

"No one."

She laughed, "Oh come on, don't be like that-"

"No seriously, it's-" I thought for a moment, "It's a long story."

Clearly confused, she slowly walked away back towards the counter as I dug into my breakfast.

Next second, Bunny sat down in front of me, stealing my bacon off my plate.

"So, good news." She said, rummaging through her pockets, "I got us a meeting with Charming, he's meeting us here later."

"What did you tell him?" I asked nervously.

"The truth." She shrugged, "Though it was pretty jumbled and came out something like: Not from this world, we know your future, now go get your frackin' grandson cause according to the time of day he's about to be attacked by his almost-adopted-daddy."

"Were you that frank or did actual context come in to make that less gangsta robot sounding?"

"Yes, there was, but it was still quite jumbled." She said, pulling out some papers and a quarter from her pocket, "So yeah, we'll be waiting here for a bit."

I nodded, than noticed the papers she had.

"Did you buy lottery tickets?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, we just entered a town of magic-" She put a finger to her ear, "Opportunity? Yes, I'll answer."

I rolled my eyes, "I highly doubt that's gonna apply here? We still don't know how we got here in the first place."

"We made a wish."

"No, that can't just be it. There has to be science behind it, or magic, or some kind of rip in the fabric of-"

"Oh well would you look at this!" Bunny interrupted, "I just won 1,000 dollars bitch! Microphone drop!"

She mimed dropping a mic and lifted her arms out in triumph. I continued a skeptical look and said sarcastically,

"Well congratulations B, you've just won the award for 'Completely Missing The Point Of This Conversation'."

"Oh jeez Addie, we literally proved the theory of infinite universes and won the lottery within 1 hour, lighten up!"

"Fine, so what do you propose we do next with this lucky streak? Go to Starbucks and see if we can get a decently made cup of coffee."

"It's a magic town Addie, not a miracle town."

"Oh of course, what was I thinking?" I said sarcastically.

* * *

We waited for what felt like hours before he arrived with Henry towing behind him; I was very nervous about meeting him, I didn't know what to do-I'm pretty sure I got knots from nervously playing with my hair.

They came in, Bunny getting up to greet them,

"Thanks for coming; um this is Addie Clarke my best friend I was telling you about." She said, and then turned to Henry, "And we haven't met yet I'm Bunny Harrison."

His eyes lit up as they flickered between me and her, then he smiled, "I thought I recognized you! I was wondering why you two weren't here before, but it all make sense."

I didn't like where this was going, according to every Fanfiction I'd read in this genre this could only mean one thing. But it couldn't be right? I mean that's crazy, it's like breaking the ninth wall.

"Henry, what are you talking about?" Charming asked.

"She's Alice, from Wonderland!" He said, gesturing to Addie.

Smash that wall universe! Smash it! Smash it!

"And whose she?" I asked, nodding to Bunny who rolled her eyes and replied,

"I'm gonna take a wild guess. But I'm not gonna like it."

"The white rabbit." He said.

Bunny nodded and mumbled to herself, "I knew it. I friggin' knew it."

* * *

**A/N: Fun Fact: Any version of Alice In Wonderland that I've seen still scares the shit out of me. It's one of the reasons I don't watch the spinoff series "Once Upon A Time: In Wonderland".**

**MY SISTERS DOING AN IMPRESSION OF THE BROTHERS GRIMM:**

**Older Sister: (British Accent) Brother! What are you doing with that sledge hammar?**

**Second Older Sister: (Cockney Accent) I'm looking for more walls to break brother I'm sure there is some around!**

**Me: Guys, you know the Brothers Grimm were German men, right?**

**Older Sister: … Sexist bitch…**

**Not kidding, that has and still continues to happen… I love my sisters! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's not my best but this story is really just to fray off my mind a little bit but please REVIEW I'd love to know your thoughts and how you think the story and characters are doing! Just because it's to relax my mind doesn't mean it can't be good, so please tell me what you'd like to see out of it.**

**By the way, grapejuice101, I will only be following up until "Save Henry" in Season 3 then I'll probably make up three or so episodes and it will end.**

**For viewers who read my Katy Weston Chronicles Series, there will be something similar, where I'm only following the series up until a little before the end of Season 3.**


	3. How To Restart A Life

How To Restart A Life

"Well, at least we didn't end up with something like 'The Girl With No Hands' or anything by Hans Christian Anderson." Bunny reasoned.

"I'm just getting over the fact that the White Rabbit is a chick." I said, laughing at the irony of it all.

She narrowed her heavily-lined eyes at me and picked up her half-full mug, "Alright, your character is British-" She addressed me in a high-pitched accent, "Would you mind terribly if you drowned yourself in this tea?"

That just made me laugh more and I almost hit my head against the booth we were in. After a brief, and relatively awkward, discussion with Charming and Henry we had convinced them we were not crazy (anymore than we should be) and bargained a room at Granny's in exchange for a written plot of what was supposed to happen in the TV show they were 'supposedly in' according to Charming.

Evidently he was quite skeptical about he and his family's lives being documented for world-wide entertainment, until, that is, when I repeated a brief outline of almost his entire life in the Enchanted Forest with Snow _then _he was much more receptive.

By now we were given time to take in all that had happened and make a game plan for our stay in town, given that the length of which was unknowable to us as of yet.

"Do you think we'll get love interests?" I asked, "Because in every 'entering favorite TV series' fanfiction I've read they always get obvious love interests but everyone seems paired off already-and I am NOT going to screw around with RumBelle."

"Godless heathen! Don't even think such things!" She said, beginning to tap her fingers against the table, "But you are right we don't have a lot of options with or without the set pairings, there is really no one our age range around."

"Not necessarily, process of elimination suggests Pan would be one of ours-but I don't wanna end up with him!"

"Fine, I'll take him."

"But you hate that little bastard, you've said-and I _quote_ 'You could make a drinking game out of reasons to hate this version of Peter Pan and you'd be hammered before you finished episode 2'."

"Yes. But the actor is _gorgeous_."

"Then marry him, not the psychopath." I told her.

"If I could, I would sista'. But my options are limited and at least the age difference between me and him wouldn't bring in the idea of statutory rape like it would with basically everyone else on this show."

I flinched slightly; wanting to change the subject now, "Wasn't 'Lovely Thoughts' the next one we were supposed to watch?"

"Oh crap! You're right! We're gonna miss it, finally seeing the back story of every fangirl's favorite sociopath."

"Eh, probably nothing too important in that episode, I mean I think we've all guessed that he's Rumple's old bro from childhood."

"Yeah, but I really wanted to see what they'd do with Neverland's history. I'm hoping it's like some kind of Genesis motiph with Peter Pan as Adam and naming all the landmarks of Neverland-oh! And maybe a sort of fruit of the poison tree send up with Tink, where out of curiosity Pan drinks from that spring and that's why he sends out his shadow because he can't leave Neverland!"

"Then how would he find Rumple and Bae when he plays the Pied Piper?" Then I thought, "Or what if that's why him and Tink aren't friends anymore?! Because he blames her for maybe 'tempting' him to drink the water without telling him, and after refusing her company he goes mad with loneliness! That's why he's so messed up!"

Bunny got this excited look in her eye as she nodded along with my idea, "Yeah, yeah! And then there's this dramatic scene where he finally breaks and he's ripping off his own shadow, and when it becomes magical the camera closes in on his smirking face and the shadow's face in the background just as it goes to commercial!"

"Oooh, I like this. And then the next scene would depict him tricking Tink into thinking he forgives her, and we learn she's thought of a way for him to temporarily leave the island so he'd meet people, and then the shadow steals the potion or whatever and Pan make this speech about not killing her only to watch her suffer and she calls him a monster when he mentions basically dooming others children to life on the island for his own sake-probably having him respond with something like 'You have no idea Tink.' or something equally British and evil sounding."

"We need to collaborate on a fanfiction!"

"Yeah!" It was then we both seemed to remember that even if we could readily come at a wifi-ranged computer, this town isn't even on the map of US let alone a television show.

"Can't wait till we get to see it, though."

"Or live it." I added warily.

"Yeah, but no worries." She replied in her Zen voice, "There is probably no vital information we'd need to survive if and when we do come across the member of the Kay family whom has made many fangirls wish that every kiss began with him."

"... Elaborate joke."

"Was it funny?"

"Not especially."

We sighed and I took another sip of my water, when I noticed Bunny's slightly shaking hand.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, probably just drank my tea too fat, caffeine rush."

I raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you took your pills."

"Just a day." She shrugged awkwardly, "I think."

"Bunny, you need to get a prescription, right now." I said sternly, then added, "We both do."

She sighed, clearly hesitant, "I know. I'll go talk to Archie and he can write up a prescription for us both."

"No I'll go, I'm feeling better, I can do it."

She shook her head, getting up, "No, this will be good for me. Besides, you're the only one of us who doesn't need working papers, and we're gonna need money so why don't you go and ask around for job openings anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I need to do this." She said, walking toward the door, "I'll meet you at Granny's inn."

* * *

I spent the next few hours looking through newspaper ads and telephone poles for jobs; I found a few tutoring gigs, babysitting, and one old sign that requested a 10 dollar an hour housekeeper.

As I took a closer look at the last one, I saw that Regina Mills was the home-owner for this particular job.

Unlike Bunny who had a certain amount of sympathy for her, I could most definitely say that Regina scared the living shit out of me.

I thought about leaving the sign alone and moving on, I mean given that the classic character of Alice didn't have the greatest of track records with high members of the royal family; just going for an interview sounded like the fairytale equivalent of Luke strutting into the Death Star with a little flag that says 'Jedi' on it.

Besides, the fact that she's the daughter of the actual queen from the Alice story combined with being slightly more irritable with Henry gone, my chances were looking slimmer and slimmer by the second.

On the other hand, who knows how long we'd be here?

* * *

*Third Person's POV*

"Excuse me? Dr. Hopper?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

When Archie looked up to greet his guest he jumped slightly at the girl. She herself stood tall with her scary pale skin, jaggedly bitten black fingernails-which she continued to pick at absentmindedly, and auburn hair that hid her face.

"I swear, there is no need to call a clergyman."

"I'm sorry, I just, I haven't seen you before. Did you have an appointment?"

"No." She admitted, and then held out her hand, "I'm Bunny, Bunny Harrison by the way."

"Oh Bunny, David told me about you and your friend Addie, you came from-"

"Manhattan, Other Dimension. The streets are messier but a nice trade up is the ability for product placement without a lawsuit."

"Uh, sounds, pleasant." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence Bunny continued, "Well, as you might have guessed we were only able to bring ourselves during the impromptu trip here."

"Yes, I thought so."

"No travel passes, IDs, money to our displeasure."

"Well if there as anything you needed my assistance to procure-"

"Yes actually." She took an awkward breath, "Addie and I each have had some, unpleasant experiences before now, experiences that-by a licensed professional of course."

"Of course."

"Um, we've each been prescribed medication."

"Ah."

"I don't know about Addie, but I've been cutting back slowly. However, I still need to take it, or my chemical balance will go kerplunk."

"What were the prescriptions?"

"I've been taking Valium for daytime relief, and my doctor and I have been experimenting with various medications to help me sleep. Addie has been taking SSRIs for a few years now."

"What have you been recently on for sleep?"

"I've been switching over to Xanax for a few weeks now."

Archie nodded, scribbling notes on a clipboard, "I see. Well, can you tell me about these experiences?"

Bunny stood silent, even stopped picking at her nail beds; she cleared her throat, "I, uh, I don't know. I have a very capable doctor, Dr. Nelson. She's great-"

"Ms. Harrison." He said, taking her out of her rant, "I am sure Dr. Nelson is a highly capable psychiatrist, and I understand you're reluctance to trust a stranger but unless I know the symptoms I legally cannot prescribe you anything. I'd need to speak with Addie alone too for the same reasons."

She nodded, and then sat down calmly, "Alright, where do you wanna start?"

* * *

Back in her office, Regina Mills sat filing through papers, though anyone could tell her mind had plenty of other things that were occupying her time.

The phone rang, "Mayor Mills."

An inaudible chirp came from the other end causing confusion to spread over her face, "What? Hello?"

The person on the other end cleared their throat briefly, "Hi, I'm Adelaide Clarke."

"What do you need Ms. Clarke?"

"I, um, I'm calling to see if the housekeeping job is still open."

She considered for a moment, having had put that sign up over 5 months ago and receiving no responses, "Well, actually there is still an opening. When can you make an interview?"

"Whenever- I mean- anytime you see fit Madame Mayor."

"Fine." She said, writing it down, "Tomorrow morning at nine, sharp."

"Thank you-" Addie managed before she hung up.

* * *

Bunny gently dabbed her eyes with a tissue offered by Archie, who gave her a sympathetic look and said,

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Harrison."

"Thanks-um, I gotta go." She said, collecting her bag, "I'll tell Addie to make an appointment some other time soon."

"Wait, your prescription."

"Oh right! Thanks, see ya."

Bunny rushed towards the door before Archie stopped her, "Ms. Harrison." He sighed, trying to say his next words as gently as possible, "I am sorry about Hanna."

Bunny only gave him a slightly confused look and hurried away with the prescription in hand.

* * *

Addie had been pacing the hotel room nervously for hours, tugging and twirling at her hair so much one might be worried for premature baldness.

Finally Bunny arrived, somewhat sullen as she walked in.

"How'd it go? Did you get your prescription?"

"Yeah, but he needs to meet with you for yours." She said, then noticed her friend's pacing, "What happened?"

"I have an interview with Regina tomorrow for a job, and I don't know what to do, I don't have clothes to change into that are appropriate-"

"Hey, hey, hey come here." Bunny said, wrapping her arms around her, "Just breathe sweetie, breathing is good, breathing is your friend."

"I know, I've got to calm down, I just-" She took a few deep breaths, "I know we wished for this, but I don't know how we are gonna do this."

"We're gonna cope with it, like we always do. We're gonna get our acts together, develop slightly less Once Upon A Time based humor, and make a special effort to be nice-because as we've learned, stupid and dick-ish people in this town don't last long."

"Basically prevent Natural Selection as long as we can?" Addie asked in a small voice.

"And how is that any different than what we've been doing our whole lives?"

She laughed, "Thanks Bunny, this helps."

"You know what's gonna help more?" She asked rhetorically, "You going right down to Regina, and kicking ass at that interview."

Addie let out a whimper.

"Preluded by me sneaking downstairs to the kitchen right now, and grabbing as much artificially colored crap as I can carry!"

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed, remember this me you're dealing with." She warned jokingly, "I'm doing this half for you and half for my unhealthy two-timing of the longtime besties Ben and Jerry."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry guys that this wasn't a great chapter, it was really just filler for now. But I promise the next chapters will have more interaction with the characters on the show and we get to see a special gift of Addie's.**

**Who is Hanna? Any guesses?**

**How will Regina treat scared little Addie?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Next two chapter names are:**

**The Mad House-Cleaner & The Maternal Harrison**

**Bunny, I Shrunk Myself!**

**And for my Katy Weston Fans, I've been working on the first chapter of Family Legacy which should be coming out soon and there will be a special appearance from someone in the genre. **

**Special Shoutout in chapter to whoever guesses correctly the character appearing!**

**Thank you so much for the support! Please review! Share your thoughts they help me write!**


End file.
